


Oasis

by LowkeyLeviathan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Furry, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, anatomically incorrect genetalia, vulpera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyLeviathan/pseuds/LowkeyLeviathan
Summary: Kiro's hyena mount is named "Sasha" — and though everyone assumes it's female, Kiro knows much, much better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains gay bestiality between a hyena and an anthropomorphic fox-man. You have been fully warned.

As so it always was, the sands of Vol'dun proved perilous to cross. Perilous, but not impossible. Between his own experience and Sasha's sure and steady paws, the male had little reason to fear as he headed back towards the dens of the Vulpera Hideaway. It was, however, quite the distance from the Terrace of the Devoted, and a stop at the oasis was all but necessary. The ghosts of the inn there did not bother him, and he took efforts to ensure his presence did not bother them, either. It was merely his intention to refill his waterskins, allow Sasha to drink and rest, and then be on his way.

Dismounting from the alabaster hyena, he gave the loyal creature a pat before pulling the saddle off of him. Though they would not be here long, it was only fair that Sasha be able to relax as much as his master. "Not far to go now, boy," Kiro gently reassured the hyena, though it was also a reassurance to himself. He trusted his compatriots, but there was always the fear lurking in the back of his mind that Nisha would pick a fight she couldn't win, or that Meerah would've stuffed their caravan full of useless and wasteful trinkets.

The sudden bump of Sasha's head against his stomach brought Kiro's mind back to the present. "Easy, boy, you're alright." He laughed at the hyena's neediness, giving the silly beast a scratch behind the ears for his efforts so far. With the name he had been given, most assumed Kiro's mount was a female. With the similarity between male and female hyenas, it wasn't that much of a surprise, he supposed. Still, Sasha was very much a male, and Kiro wouldn't change a single thing about the creature.

Except, perhaps, for how insistent he could be.

The nudging had graduated into very obvious and loud snuffling over Kiro's groin, and though the vulpera's fur kept his blush from being seen, there was little to hide the way his ears and tail flicked uncertainly as he glanced around. There didn't _seem_ to be anyone watching, but he still pushed at the hyena's head. "Not now, Sasha. Please, I'll take care of you once we get back to the Hideaway." Kiro knew that the pleading fell upon deaf ears, and the longer that he tried to put the hyena off, the more insistent he'd become. There was no need to look beneath Sasha's belly; he was intimately familiar with what he would find now.

Really, Kiro couldn't blame the hyena's impatience. His own desires flared hot and quick at the idea of being mounted, of returning the favor of the creature's loyalty and service. Biting his lip, Kiro once again looked about for any watchers before not-so-reluctantly giving in. "Fine, fine! But at least come away from the water, Sasha." Moving quickly (and not only for fear of being taken right there), the vulpera lead his still-sniffing, and very amorous, mount away from the water's edge. There was some privacy along the cliffs, which was just as well. It seemed unlikely that Sasha's patience would have lasted long enough to find a better place, anyway.

"We'll have to make it quick. They'll be expecting us soon." There was no need to explain matters to the hyena, but it made Kiro feel slightly better as he knelt beside the hyena, his little paw encircling the erect length of Sasha's quite sizable cock. Now, as ever, the sensation of it – warm, hot, heavy, and slightly damp – sent a pleasant thrill through him. It was wrong, yes, he _knew_ that... But it was that sense of it being wrong that made it feel so right.

Certain that Sasha was ready, Kiro smeared some of the hyena's precum upon his fingers — using it as a poor man's lube as he pushed one, and then two fingers into his ass. As common an occurrence as these matings were, there wasn't a need to waste much time stretching himself. A bit more precum pushed into his hole, just to ensure it wouldn't be too terribly dry at first, and then he dropped to all fours, pulling his skirt up to reveal his raised tail and twitching asshole. Kiro knew it was unnecessary, but he waved his tail in the enticing manner of a female, crawled forward as though to escape the hyena's sniffing nose and warm tongue. It was a game, of course; he would never deny himself, or Sasha, at this point.

The hyena took a moment to lick deeply into his master's ass, eliciting a long groan from Kiro. Then, impatient as always and made even hornier by the display Kiro was putting on, Sasha mounted the vulpera. His paws wrapped tightly about Kiro's waist, keeping him firmly in place as the tip of his very hot cock prodded Kiro's ass, searching for the slick entrance that the hyena knew existed. The many times they had mated gave Sasha all the experience necessary to find the willing hole quickly, and as soon as he had found it, he immediately set a rapid pace. The air was forced out of Kiro's lungs with a loud _oof!_ as the hyena forced his full length in on the first stroke, and there was little chance to recover after that.

Panting like a bitch in heat, Kiro endured the thorough fucking with constant whines, groans, and grunts. Sasha was a very greedy lover, and certainly wasn't inclined to waste time worrying about Kiro's needs, but that was fine. The vulpera preferred it that way, and his rock-hard and leaking cock, hidden in the folds of his skirt, was a testament to that. "Fuck me, Sasha! Fuck me harder!" The urging wasn't necessary, but Kiro couldn't resist the urge to give in, to allow himself to be the wanton slut he truly was. If Sasha's paws hadn't been holding him tightly in place, he would have been pushing his hips back, meeting every one of the hyena's rapid thrusts.

All too soon he felt the tell-tale swelling in his ass, the sign that the end was near. "Yes! Breed me! Shove your knot in my ass and breed me!" Now Kiro truly did fight to push back into the rapid-fire thrusting, his whining and panting constant as Sasha's hips hitched and jilted, the knot catching in the rim of Kiro's asshole until it was too large and stayed firmly embedded. Frantically the vulpera tried to fuck himself with the stuck cock, shuddering as he felt the heat of Sasha's cum filling his ass. The swelling, the heat, and the sheer taboo of it all was a heady mix and suddenly, without even having to touch himself, Kiro began to cum, staining the inside of his skirt with his sizable load. Panting and whining, torn between a stream of "fuck yes, fuck yes!" and "Fill your dirty whore, Sasha, breed your slut," Kiro's fumbling hand finally found his own smaller, straining cock. He pumped the last few squirts of cum out of it, wrapping his fingers tightly behind his own knot to simulate a very tight pussy or ass.

Every twitch and tug Sasha made sent another current of electricity down the vulpera's spine, renewed his own orgasm and had him whining again. He truly was little more than a cock-hungry slut in these post-knotted moments, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes glazed over as he made a thorough mess of himself and his skirt.

All too soon he could feel Sasha pulling, trying to dislodge his cock from the vulpera's tight ass. At first the hyena simply dragged Kiro backwards a few steps — and then with a wet pop, the hyena's large member pulled free. Kiro whimpered at the loss, his hole gaping and twitching. A few moments later, he similarly pulled his cock free from the tight grip of his fingers, gasping and jerking his hips as it triggered one last squirt of cum. Flopping over into the dust, he gasped for breath as he felt Sasha's cum leak from his asshole. The hyena himself was laying a short distance away, licking his cock clean.

Kiro's post-orgasm bliss was interrupted by the sound of a polite cough. Scrambling to his feet, the vulpera panicked while righting himself. At least his skirt was pulled down, but there was little he could do to hide the large wet spot his cum had left. "Who's there?" he asked, nervous, hoping it had just been a figment of his imagination.

Instead a Zandalari troll stepped forward, out of the shadows where he must have been watching. "I don't mean to interrupt mon, but will you be needin' a room at de inn?" It was the Zanadalari that had made a home of the oasis, though Kiro would be hard-pressed to remember the male's name at this particular moment. He was very aware that the troll may well have seen absolutely everything, and the vulpera's normally unshakable calm was thoroughly shaken. "No! Um, that is, no, thank you, this was just– No, we'll, _I'll_ be on my way soon. Thank you."

What he wouldn't give for the sands to swallow him whole right now.

The troll nodded, his glance lingering on Sasha's still-exposed cock. "I'd tell ya to enjoy de oasis, but it seems like you've already done dat." Now Kiro _really_ wished he could melt into the sands and die. "Don't be worryin', mon. I won't be tellin' nobody your business." The troll grinned and made to go, though he paused and pointedly readjusted the very large bulge in his trousers. "But next time, come to de Goldtusk Inn. For a show like dat, drinks would be on de house." Chuckling, the Zandalari left, heading back towards the cave that housed the inn. Kiro was left with the wet and cold mess he'd made of his skirt, and Sasha once again leaning heavily against him – though for now the creature only wanted attention. "You'll be the death of me yet, Sasha," the vulpera whispered, trying to forget just how large the troll's cock had been – and trying to ignore how the thought of it had his own still-tender cock already poking back out of his sheath.

It seemed that he would have to stop in to the oasis again sometime, and soon.


End file.
